Kongfu World
Kung-Fu World (功夫世界) is the fourth world of the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time but is the sixth world in general. The world is based on China, a country that established the martial arts known to be "Kung-Fu." It is home to Chinese Zombies who have acquired skills in martial arts. Also, the world is not as common as it is compared to Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West because the world itself runs an energy mechanism in which the player is given five leaf slots to make use of and once the leaves are out, the player will have to wait for ten minutes to restore one leaf in order to play or repeat a level (this option was removed then in latest update). The stage elements of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. The Power Tiles here are different from the ones in Far Future. There are four new plants that will be added in the player's arsenal and twenty-five new zombies to fight. Kung-Fu World takes place in 1673, six years before the events in Pirate Seas which take place in the year 1679. (Possibly explaining Imp Pirate Zombie's appearance.) Also, the timeline of this world takes during the reign of the last imperial dynasty of China, the Empire of the Great Qing or Manchu Dynasty that was preceeded by the Empire of the Great Ming and suceeded by the Republic of China after the Qing Dynasty's almost 300 year ruling. Main Levels Brain Busters Some Brain Busters are on the main level while some are separated. Powder Keg Powder Keg is Kung-Fu World's Brain Buster. The main objective is to prevent the fuses from being lit by the Torch Zombies through the use of ice-related plants. The game ends when the player successfully stopped a zombie horde or when all the powder kegs blow up. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return in this game. The player is given high amounts of sun and time to plan their defenses. As always, the player can either trigger the onslaught immediately or when they're ready. There are eight levels all in all in this World. Four are during the gameplay and three are optional Brain Busters. One level consists of a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. The boss battles of this world is in a Last Stand manner with the exception of having sun producing plants at player's disposal rather than being in a form of Conveyor-Belt Level, which is traditional. On some levels, wormholes will appear after a set of waves to remove the plants from the lawn. Also, unlike the other variants of Last Stand, zombies will give the player Plant Food because there are some levels that involve a three or two flag level. Bronze Matrix It is the second exclusive Brain Buster in this world. The objective here is to defeat all the zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, which are formerly bronze statues. A time limit will be given to the player and if the time runs out, Gargantuar Bronzes will suddenly break free from petrification. Also, the level is challenging enough because there is the absence of all the Lawn Mowers for Last Resort purposes making the player being dependent on the Plants provided to the player via conveyor-belt. Gallery KungFu Island.png|Kung-Fu World in the map KungFu map.png|The map of Kung-Fu World KW_Plants.png|Kung-Fu World plants in the map Chinese Lawn Mower.png|Kung-Fu World Lawn Mower KungFU4.png|Kung-Fu World gameplay. POWERTILE.jpg|Gameplay with Power Tiles. kungfuworld_day_9_kbr.PNG| 's Day 9 Pla.png|WinterMagnet's gameplay of day 14 in Kung-Fu World Kung-Fu World Bosses.png|The second preview of the world KW_AD1.jpg KW_AD2.jpg KW_AD3.jpg KW_AD4.jpg KUNGFUHEADER.png|Advertisement Daily Event Lived Stream 16 08 14 Part 1 Plants vs Yeti Level 3 Plants vs zombies 2 chinese|Yeti Event Lived Stream 16 08 14 Part 2 Plants vs Gargantuar Level 3 Plants vs zombies 2 chinese|Gargantuar Event Lived Stream 16 08 14 Part 3 Plants vs Zomboss Level 3 Plants vs zombies 2 chinese Version Kungfu|Zomboss Event Videos Kungfu Map Day 30 - Kungfu Zomboss - Wang stiff knife - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Day 30 - Kungfu Zomboss - Wang stiff knife Kungfu Map Day 29 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Day 29 Kungfu Map Day 28 - Han bronze - Bronze knight - Qigong bronze Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Day 28 - Han bronze - Bronze knight - Qigong bronze Kungfu Map Day 27 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Day 27 Kungfu Map Day 26 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Day 26 Kungfu Map Day 17 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 17 Kungfu Map Day 18 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 18 Kungfu Map Day 19 Han Bronze Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 19 Kungfu Map Day 20 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 20 Kungfu Map Day 21 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 21 Kungfu Map Day 22 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 22 Kungfu Map Day 23 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 23 Kungfu Map Day 24 More Han Bronze Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 24 Kungfu Map Day 25 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 25 Kungfu Map Mini Games 09 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 09 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Kungfu Map Mini Games 08 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 08 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Kungfu Map Mini Games 07 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 07 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Gunpowder Devil Zombies - Kungfu Map Day 16 - Kungfu Zomboss - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay|Day 16 - Meet first boss GUNPOWDER DEVIL Yeti Lego Games Zone - Wild West - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese GamePlay|Yeti Lego Games Zone - Wild West Kungfu Map - Day 01 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 01 Kungfu Map - Day 02 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 02 Kungfu Map - Day 03 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 03 Kungfu Map - Day 04 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 04 Kungfu Map Mini Games 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 China|MiniGames 02 Kung Fu Day 1|Day 1 Kung Fu Day 1 FS|Day 1 First Star Kung Fu Day 1 SS|Day 1 Second Star Kung Fu Day 1 TS|Day 1 Third Star Kung Fu Day 2|Day 2 Kung Fu Day 3|Day 3 Kung Fu Day 3 FS|Day 3 First Star Kung Fu Day 3 SS|Day 3 Second Star Kung Fu Day 3 TS|Day 3 Third Star Kung Fu Day 4|Day 4 Kung Fu Day 4 FS|Day 4 First Star Kung Fu Day 4 SS|Day 4 Second Star Kung Fu Day 4 TS|Day 4 Third Star Kung Fu Day 5|Day 5 Kung Fu Day 5 FS|Day 5 First Star Kung Fu Day 5 SS|Day 5 Second Star Kung Fu Day 5 TS|Day 5 Third Star Kung Fu Day 6|Day 6 Kung Fu Day 6-1|Day 6-1 Kung Fu Day 6-2|Day 6-2 Kung Fu Day 6-3|Day 6-3 Kung Fu Day 7|Day 7 Kung Fu Day 7 FS|Day 7 First Star Kung Fu Day 7 SS|Day 7 Second Star Kung Fu Day 7 TS|Day 7 Third Star Kung Fu Day 8|Day 8 Kung Fu Day 8 FS|Day 8 First Star Kung Fu Day 8 SS|Day 8 Second Star Kung Fu Day 8 TS|Day 8 Third Star Kung Fu Day 9|Day 9 Kung Fu Day 9-1|Day 9-1 Kung Fu Day 9-2|Day 9-2 Kung Fu Day 9-3|Day 9-3 Kung Fu Day 10|Day 10 Kung Fu Day 10 FS|Day 10 First Star Kung Fu Day 10 SS|Day 10 Second Star Kung Fu Day 10 TS|Day 10 Third Star Kung Fu Day 11|Day 11 Kung Fu Day 11 FS|Day 11 First Star Kung Fu Day 11 SS|Day 11 Second Star Kung Fu Day 11 TS|Day 11 Third Star Kung Fu Day 12|Day 12 Kung Fu Day 12 FS|Day 12 First Star Kung Fu Day 12 SS|Day 12 Second Star Kung Fu Day 12 TS|Day 12 Third Star Kung Fu Day 13|Day 13 Kung Fu Day 13 FS|Day 13 First Star Kung Fu Day 13 SS|Day 13 Second Star Kung Fu Day 13 TS|Day 13 Third Star Kung Fu Day 14|Day 14 Kung Fu Day 15|Day 15 Kung Fu Day 16|Day 16 BOSS Kung Fu Day 16-1|Day 16-1 Kung Fu Day 16-2|Day 16-2 Kung Fu Day 16-3|Day 16-3 ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Images Pvzas kfw1.png|Kung-Fu World map Pvzas kfw2.png|Level 8 Battle Trivia *It is one of the largest worlds to date, with the second most number of stars, 75 being the exact number. Far Future is the largest world, which contains 79 stars. *This world introduces the least number of plants, as only four are introduced. *Any zombie who gets close to a weapon stand will transform into another zombie. (For example, a zombie that manages to take the bomb on the weapon stand will transform into a Blew Zombie). *This world has the most number of Imps and Gargantuars. Dark Ages is the runner up, as it has three Imps. *This world has the largest number of Zombies to fight - twenty-five to be exact (twenty-six if one wishes to count Imp Pirate Zombie). *Imp Pirate Zombie is here in Day 16, along with Tiger Imp. *So far this is the only world that has four elements. *So far this is the only world that has no Endless Zone. *So far this is the only world that has two boss battles. One on Day 16 and the other one on Day 30. It is also the only world that has a boss that is not a Zombot. *When the player picks up the bag of coins, the music playing is the Player's House and Ancient Egypt victories although when finishing the Ancient Egypt (and any other world besides Kung Fu World) levels, the song played is the Player's House victory theme. **The mix-up music only happens in the Android version, while the iOS version has the correct victory themes, but the Kung-Fu World's victory theme stays. * So far this is the only world to have the most Gargantuar variants available. *The music doesn't abate whenever the player's brains get eaten by the zombies or they have completed the level. The music only abates once the player has picked one of the four cards after beating any level. *The music is a remix of the "Choose Your Seeds" theme for the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. *This world has the most number of stage elements. A Power Tile, a Weapon Stand, a Mine Cart, and a Wormhole. Mine Carts only appeared on Bronze Guard fights. *The Mine Carts in this world are different from those of Wild West as the whole carts in a row will move with one swipe of a finger *In previous updates, this world had an energy mechanism for playing any level (denoted by the Leaf Slot on the right side in the World Map). **Each slot took ten minutes to recharge with five slots being the maximum. However, additional slots could be purchased by using diamonds. **Coincidentally, the Leaf Slot icon resembled the Plant Food icon from the International version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *For unknown reasons, Kung Fu Zombie and its three variants were removed in the 1.2.0 version. *In Plants vs. Zombies All Stars, the Kung Fu Zombie is wearing all three variants of headgear. *The Hammer Zombie is seen above Day 8 in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars instead of a Gargantuar statue. Category:China exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Areas